Don't Speak
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: Based on the season four spoilers, though NOT A BREAK-UP FIC! After Blaine helped him find 'courage', Kurt is left with only one fear: losing the people he loves. And boy, did he love Blaine. KLAINE!


**A/N Hey guys!  
As soon as I hear spoilers like the season four ones, my fanfiction writers mind starts wandering and well... this happened.  
It's NOT a Klaine break-up fic, though... Ah, you'll see! ;-)  
Huge thank you's to Colfergronvera on twitter, **_**oliviaanne3**_** on here and my wonderful Alice (**_**ImaGleekBaby**_**) for their sweet reactions. THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, SWEETHEARTS! :-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

**Enjoy! :-)  
**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked down the dark path, almost unable to see Finn and Rachel by now, who were a few feet away. They walked in silence, a silence that was tense for a reason Kurt didn't know. They've always been comfortable around each other. _What changed_?

He glanced at Blaine, who was walking next to him, his head down and a frown on his face. 'Blaine?'

The curly haired boy looked up, meeting Kurt's eyes before quickly looking away again. Kurt sighed.

'Blaine, what's wrong?'

Blaine took a deep breath, finally looking straight into Kurt's eyes. There was pain and fear visible in the usual sparkling hazel eyes.

'Kurt, I have to tell you something.'

A million scenario's flashed through Kurt's head. What if Blaine had met someone else. What if he slept with someone else. What if he didn't love Kurt anymore. What if he didn't want the trouble of a long distance relationship.

Kurt's eyes started to fill with tears at the thoughts. He used to be a scared teenager, feeling lost in a big world of hateful people. He used to feel constant fear when he walked down the halls of his school. He used to be scared of being judged.

But then a certain curly haired Warbler walked into his life and took away all his fears with one simple word: _courage_. Which left Kurt with only one fear: losing the people he loves.

And, boy, did he love Blaine.

'What is it, Blaine?' Kurt couldn't stop his voice from trembling as Blaine closed his eyes, taking another deep breath.

'You know how I've been really tired lately?' Kurt nodded, frowning and wondering were this was going. 'I haven't told you because I didn't want to make you worried but it became worse and worse of the weeks and I'm dizzy all the time and a few more things like that.' Kurt felt concern rise in his chest.

'What? You should see a doctor as soon as you-'

'I already did, Kurt,' Blaine interrupted with a thick voice. 'Over ten doctors, actually.' Kurt stared at him, wishing with all he had it wasn't true.

He'd much rather be sitting home with a broken heart, crying his eyes out while Blaine was in Ohio making out with another boy. He'd much rather watch Blaine marry Sebastian. As long as Blaine was happy.

'I have leukemia, Kurt.'

And Blaine wasn't happy, not like this.

This wasn't suppose to be happening. It was going so well: Kurt was living in his dream city with his best friend. He had a great job and a nice apartment. He had a gorgeous boyfriend who loved him very much and would be joining him in New York in less than a year.

His eighteen year old boyfriend wasn't suppose to be telling him he's dying.

'They said there is nothing they can do, Kurt,' Blaine sobbed quitely. 'My dad is looking for doctors to treat me but they all tell us the same. It's too late.' He choked a little.

'I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldn't find the time to fly to New York and I didn't want to tell you over the phone or the internet-'

'Stop!'

Kurt's voice echoed in the deserted park, causing Finn and Rachel to stare at them. Blaine flinched a little, tears falling from his eyes, that were now filled with desperation.

'Kurt-'

'No! Stop, _stop it_!' Sobs wrecked through Kurt's body, his breaths too heavy. With one last look at his boyfriend he turned around and ran, ran and _ran_.

His lungs were burning but he kept running. He heard Blaine shouting after him but he kept running. He was almost hit by a car when he crossed the road but he kept running. Running away from the park. Running away from Blaine, his boyfriend, the love of his _life_. Running away from the truth.

He didn't get very far before he collapsed against a building, panting and sobbing. He barely noticed the rain that started falling. He barely noticed that the building he was leaning into was the wall of Rachel and his first floor apartment. He barely noticed the sweetest voice he'd ever heard calling his name, desperate and thick with pain and tears.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine standing a few feet away from him, already soaked from the rain, with tears streaming down his face. Kurt stood up, his eyes never leaving Blaine's and took a hesistant step towards him.

'I'm so sorry,' he whispered, barely audible over the sound of the rain but Blaine heard it.

Before Kurt realised what was going on, his arms were full with his boyfriend. Blaine clung to his shirt, sobbing into his shoulder.

'I'm so scared, Kurt,' Blaine whispered in between the sobs. 'I need you. _Please_, don't leave me. Please-'

'I'll never leave you, Blaine,' Kurt said, pulling away from Blaine so he could look into his eyes. 'I'm never saying goodbye to you.'

Blaine let out a whimper before attacking Kurt's lips, moaning and crying, but passionate and loving as ever. Kurt searched his pockets for the key to his apartment, his lips not leaving Blaine's.

He pulled back for a moment, only to open the door and to pull Blaine into his apartment.

For now, they both just needed to be loved by the other.

* * *

**A/N Wow...**  
**So, what do you think? :-)**


End file.
